


A Soft Spot

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: and the last ep made me feel angst, lena gets a tiny bit in the end, look they're twins, no poe doesnt come back, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Poe has a soft spot for children, and he makes excuses against it. Magica begins to doubt him. And then he disappears.Basically, Poe thinks adults are worth destroying, but children aren't.
Relationships: Magica de Spell & Poe de Spell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	A Soft Spot

The first time the topic came up was when Magica brought her newest rat-turned-carrot to Poe for the millionth time, and the boy sighed. He needed a change of topic.

“Hey Magica?”

“What Poe,” came out Magica’s monotonous annoyed voice, because whatever Poe had to say could never be more interesting than what she was doing. But her twin didn’t seem to care. An eleven year old, after all, had bigger things to care about than his sister who  _ clearly _ cared only about turning rats into carrots.

“How many children are you going to raise?” Poe asked, not bothering to even look up at her.

Magica suddenly turned towards him on hearing this. “Brother, have you lost your sanity?” Poe laughed at her appalled expression.

“You know, tiny little soldiers? I’m going to raise an army of them, and they’ll do my work.”

“Hmm... that does sound pretty appealing,” Magica placed a finger beneath her chin. “Will they make muffins for their aunt?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Then that’s settled.” And then they shook hands on it, grins on their faces, because that had  _ definitely _ not been their worst idea.

And then Poe turned some grass into a carrot and handed it over to a rabbit, and Magica turned the rabbit into a carrot before the rabbit could even nibble on it. 

He shook his head disapprovingly. She cackled. 

\--------

“I’m a De Spell! And I don’t listen to  _ anyone _ ,” Magica cackled, turning one more person into a sparrow. “Hi pretty lady over there! You’ll look better as a parrot.”

She raised a hand as if to turn her into one, but Poe grabbed her hand just in time. He was a lanky 18 year old, (a lot less stronger than his sister, but more skilled) so it ideally shouldn’t have stopped her. But twin telepathy said she was going to stop, and that was that.

And then Poe picked up a sobbing child, hardly of five years, and said that this was a terrible decision.

“I’m not going to stop because some child is crying, sweet sentimental brother.”

“No- no, this is a highly populated town. We can’t take them all down?” he ended his statement as if it were a question, and Magica coughed sarcastically. Poe’s eyes widened. 

“Look, if we cause a ruckus here, we’ll get caught. Besides, there are so many children here, so what’s the point of capturing this place? They’re too stupid to listen to us.”

“We can  _ train _ them,” she retorted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’d suggest we capture a smaller place with more of an adult population. They’ll have the common sense to listen to us since we’re far more powerful.” He looked at her with a pleading sort of expression, and Magica sulked.

“I suppose your logic makes sense-”

“As it always does.”

“-so we’ll search for a better place.”

Poe sighed in relief, and led her out of the shambles they had created of a town. They had caused quite the disaster there, and Magica was pretty sure they could have taken it down had they used half an hour more.

If Magica saw the five year old child hugging her brother and giving him a candy, she said nothing.

\-----

“Poe, that’s my eyeliner.”

“Boys can wear eyeliner, Magica.”

“Ugh, I meant to say  _ ‘get your own instead of using mine’ _ !”

The small village they had overtaken was plentiful in resources, and it would last them a good while. The real reason had been that the village folk had thought their sorcery to be a ‘boon for them’ or something, and Magica had fought the urge to turn them all into good food for them to stuff their mouths with.

Poe, stupid sensible Poe, had stopped her from doing as such. “It’s better this way,” he had whispered to her when the villagers kneeled down to them.

Stupid sensible Poe should have also known that she couldn’t survive without turning three people into cows.

The villagers rioted; no, that was an understatement. They tore down the house they were living in, raided the cupboards and pelted stones at them.

“Magica! Run!”

“Let me ruin this child for throwing that stone-” and she was dragged away by her brother into the woods, and the village never saw them again.

That night, as they camped out in the forest, Poe slapped his forehead. “Sister, please don’t attack the children.”

“But they’re so easy to squish!”

Poe looked at her for a second, devoid of hope, and then his expression steeled. “Which is why they aren’t a challenge. If you target them, the people will think we’re weak. Target the adults, but use your magic sparingly.”

“Buh?” Magica’s mouth was filled with food, but Poe understood her question.

“Sorcerers are expected to be able to survive without their magic. If they depend on their magic, they’re weak.” Magica nodded at this, because she remembered her teacher say that  _ very _ clearly.

And then Poe said he’d be right back, and he disappeared for a good few hours. Maybe it was a good thing she fell asleep, or she would have followed Poe and heard him calling her a madwoman while negotiating with the villagers.

\-------

“Lena.”

“Lena?” Magica asked, curled up in her blanket with a fever running at 101 degrees fahrenheit. Poe froze some water and hovered it over her head.

“I’ve been thinking, you remember how I said I’d like to raise some children?”

“If you’re going to go on one of your rambling sprees, brother, please let me recover first.” Poe laughed at her good-naturedly, because as much as Magica denied it, she actually liked it when her brother rambled.

And then with a swift motion and ease, Poe froze a man who was creeping up behind them. “Would you like to do the honors, dear sister?”

“Of course, brother.” And before the man could understand what was going on, Magica turned him into a frog, and the twins cackled. The frog hopped away.

“Now that,” Poe laughed, “was good.” Magica nodded into her blanket.

“Now Poe, what was it about the tiny soldiers?”

“Yes, yes,” he grinned, “I’m going to name one Lena, and the other Minima.”

“No boys?”

“None planned,” smirked Poe. “I’ll go along those names either way. Would you like a muffin? I snagged it from our latest raid.” And when Magica nodded, Poe handed her the muffin, and started discussing about the towns and villages they could capture.

The names Lena and Minima never left her head.

\-----

Several years later, she would lose her brother due to one Scrooge McDuck.  _ Karma _ , some would call it. 

And many, many, decades later, she would have one more showdown with the same Scrooge McDuck, and would be trapped inside the famous number one dime.

“Look, child, you’re a normal twelve year old.”

“And you? And I’m not going to go by  _ ‘child’ _ .”

Magica felt a little part of her shatter as she spoke. 

“I’m your aunt Magica. Welcome to the world, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> (find me on tumblr @your-local-semi-nerd)


End file.
